All I Want
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Heat, ice cubes, and country music sung by Reno? What's going on? ReTi oneshot. Please R&R.


All I Want

AN: I own nothing for this story. This is for Secret Box again, so enjoy. Please R&R.

The summer heat beat down upon the lone inhabitant of Seventh Heaven, sweat coursing down and sticking to the barmaid's lithe form. Tifa had done everything possible to alleviate the heat but all the fans and AC in the world wasn't protecting her from the temperature. The door then opened and Tifa's boyfriend waltzed in, a world defeating smile on his face. Walking up to his usual stool he calmly sat down, the heat seemingly not affecting him.

"Hey babe, how's the booze business?"

"Its way too hot and I can't seem to do anything about it." Tifa said. Reno leaned in close, his eyes glowing.

"I do have a fool proof method but it only works for one person at a time."

"Is that what you're using now?" Reno nodded. "Tell me what it is and I'll give you free beer for the rest of the month." Reno now had a playful smirk on his face.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Though there is one other way of compensation I can think of."

"Do you ever think with your brain?" Tifa asked, rolling her eyes. Reno's response was to walk up to the door and switch the open sign to close. "You had better change that back." Tifa said a glare in her ruby red eyes. Reno instead started humming as he walked towards his girlfriend. The humming soon turned into singing.

"You know I never, I never seen you look so good, you never act the way you should but I like it. And I know you like it too the way that I want you…" Reno was then cut off by a finger on his lips.

"I'm not in the mood Reno." But Tifa felt her defenses failing when he flashed that grin again.

"Fine, since Poison isn't your style how about some country?" Before Tifa could stop him he got on the bar counter and picked up a spoon to use as a mike.

"_If I was a flower growing wild and free all I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee and if I was a tree growing tall and green all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves. _

_All I want is you will you be my bride take me by the hand and stand by my side all I want is you will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea._

_If you were a river and the mountains tall the rumble of your water would be my call, if you were the winter I know I'd be the snow just as long as you're with me when the cold winds blow. _

_All I want is you will you be my bride take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea. _

_If you were a wink, I'd be a nod. If you were a seed well I'd be a pod. If you were a floor I'd wanna be the rug and if you were a kiss I'd know I'd be a hug. _

_All I want is you will you be my bride take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea. _

_If you were the wood I'd be the fire, if you were the love I'd be the desire. If you were a castle I'd be your moat and if you were an ocean I'd learn to float. _

_All I want is you will you be my bride take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."_

As he finished the song he jumped down in front of his lover and embraced Tifa. It was then that the barmaid felt something squishy between them. Grabbing onto his shirt before Reno could do anything about it she tore it off him revealing a large plastic baggie duct taped to Reno's body, the ice cubes inside nearly melted.

"So this is your "fool proof method"?" Tifa asked sarcasm heavy in her tone. In response Reno took out an ice cube and shoved it down the front of her shirt. The relief of the cold ice against her hot skin made Tifa smile a little but then she grabbed some ice cubes from Reno and shoved it down his pants.

"That's how you want to play hmm?" Boyfriend and girlfriend then started tickling each other, putting ice cubes in wherever the other laid their guard down. Neither noticed the door to the bar open. Just as Tifa had gotten Reno on his back and started tickling him relentlessly a loud coughing sound snapped her out of her fun. Looking towards the source of the sound turquoise and vermillion eyes went wide at being discovered. Yuffie Kisaragi was glaring at them with her hands crossed over her chest.

"And you guys say I'm a child?"

"Make like a tree and leaf." Reno said.

"It's make like a tree and branch stupid." Yuffie said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Now what do you want Yuffie?"

"Nothing just wanted to see if the gossip was true about you guys. Barret's going to go ballistic not to mention Cid." She then skipped away, humming a silly little tune to herself. Once she had gone Tifa glanced at Reno trying to gauge his reaction.

"Are you…upset?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I be upset about you not telling them? I have you and that's enough. Screw whatever anyone else thinks, yo." Tifa smiled at his catchphrase. She kissed him on the lips then, tongue darting into his mouth. A half melted ice cube was on the tip of that tongue and Reno nearly choked on it. "You're sneaky."

"I've learned from the best, yo." Tifa said, giving him her version of his cocky grin.

"Why thank you and Teef…"

"Yes?"

"Wear some deodorant." Tifa whacked him on the head. But she hugged him close to her and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, you goof." Reno smiled and kissed her softly while the sun sank below the horizon.


End file.
